Of Photography and Pizza
by ItsABiggieSlow
Summary: My version of a model/photographer plot. Alex Vause is a photographer in New York with the goal of making a name for herself and seeing the world; but her plan is interrupted by a blonde with a killer smile and suddenly, nothing else matters as much anymore. Read and Review please, Rating May Change.
1. Chapter 1

1

Alex Vause stood in the kitchen of her loft just before 6 o'clock in the morning, sipping on a black cup of coffee. She looked through the partly closed blinds of the window over the sink and watched the people bustling through the busy city as scattered light rays fell on her pale skin. She loved New York. She was born and raised here, and nothing could ever convince her to leave. She smiled into her cup and took another slow sip. Maybe it was strange for someone to get all sentimental over their state, but she didn't mind. She loved New York, especially the city because she felt like she fit in some way. Not in the normal, basic, lots of friends way, but because the city was such a hodgepodge of people. She was a photographer with various tattoos who loved to read and smoke pot. A true creative mess. But in New York that was okay, or at least not as bad as it would be in other places. She looked down at her cup and realized it was empty, and sat it in the sink. Dishes could wait. Time to get ready for work.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on before removing her nightshirt and hopping in. As the steamy water ran over her and soaked into her pale skin, she thought about the day she had planned. She had been a freelance photographer until very recently when a smaller fashion store by the name of Deb (short for debonair, she'd been told) had offered her a full-time position. Alex would have normally declined; she liked working for herself and being her own boss - not to mention fashion wasn't really her thing - but lately money had been steadily low. When she was younger, during senior year of high school, she'd a little gotten mixed up with drugs, and even though she'd never actually made any money from them, her friend named Fahri assured her that she could if she wanted to. But she declined of course, not wanting to be a part of the dirty money. Back then she'd felt proud of herself, but there were times when she'd watch her mom go off to her 3rd job, or when she'd have to wear ratty clothes to school that she'd wonder if she had made the right decision. And even now, she was 12 days behind now on payment for her apartment, which she had sworn she'd never let happen. But luckily she'd had another option besides the drug business. So she accepted the magazine photography job for the security and the paycheck. Today was one of first real assignments she'd have, photographing models for the summer catalog, which would come out at the beginning of June. It was mid-May now, and they were slightly behind schedule, so the photo shoots she'd be doing would be long ones. She was only slightly nervous. Working for one company was different from the freelancing she'd been doing since she was 18, 7 years ago. If the photos didn't come out exactly right, her job was in jeopardy. But hey, she was Alex Vause. She was damn good at what she did, and she could definitely handle taking pictures of pretty girls in swimwear and shorts, she thought with a grin as she finished her shower and turned the water off. It wasn't unlike her to pick up models when presented with the opportunity. They were pretty and fun; perfect for the one-night stands Alex was accustomed to.

After stepping out of the bathroom, she dried off and went into her small, slightly messy bedroom. After a brief discussion with herself, she decided on a black pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt, with strappy black heels. Nothing too fancy. After getting dressed, she put on her makeup carefully and put her hair in a messy bun, secured with pins, mostly hiding the blue ends of her hair. She walked into the kitchen humming a song by the Smiths softly to herself, and made some eggs and a bagel quickly. It wasn't until after she'd sat down that she'd looked around and realized how quiet everything was. _I've been living alone too long,_ she chuckled to herself. While she was eating, her phone started ringing. She swallowed the bite in her mouth before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Is this Al-ex Vausé? Where are you?" came a foreign sounding woman's voice over the phone. She stretched out her name and pronounced _Vause_ with an accent on the e, like it was French.

"Um, I'm at home. Who is this?" Alex responded.

"This is your boss's secretary. The shoot begins at 8, you should be here." Alex flicked her eyes at the clock; 7:06. This was another thing she wasn't used to. Realizing she was expected earlier than when her boss had told her to be there. At the studio she rented everything was always set up and ready to go, and no one was ever really on time anyways. But now, she had to get to the studio and set up. She guessed that at 8 they were _really_ starting. Fuck. They couldn't have mentioned that?

"I'm on my way right now," Alex said hurriedly. All she got in response was a click that meant the secretary hung up. "Shit," she muttered, shoveling the rest of the bagel into her mouth. This was not a good start to the day. She stood and wiped her mouth, and dumped her stuff in the sink, then grabbed her purse and phone and left.

* * *

><p>When she got to the studio she was on edge after doing a lot of speeding to get there in under 10 minutes. She stepped in, weighed down by her camera and laptop bag. The secretary greeted her with a raised eyebrow, and Alex sighed. The room was slightly crowded with models, agents, lighting people and the like. Alex walked back to the studio, and searched her brain for the mental checklist she'd made on the car ride here. One, check lights and shit. She walked around the room, making sure everything was right, adjusting things she didn't like. Okay, next models. She walked into the reception room where the models were waiting. She clicked her fingers, and pointed for them to line up in the hallway. She'd been told yesterday that she'd get to choose her models, which was a happy surprise. As she looked at the row of 20 girls and women, she regained her cool attitude and confidence that she had lost earlier as a result of being late. For the shoot today she only needed about 10 girls. There would be plenty more shoots done later before the magazine was actually finished, done by other photographers. She looked over the line, as the models stared straight ahead. She picked two models immediately, then walked father down the line and selected another. As she walked to the end of the line, she saw a blonde model with wide blue eyes who caught her attention. She was about 5'8" and lean, and well…beautiful. She looked ahead like everyone else, but her eyes wavered, giving away the fact that she was nervous. Alex reached out slowly, and grazed the skin of her chin, lifting her head slowly. The model's eyes flicked to her, and they made eye contact. Alex smirked slowly and the model looked away quickly, her cheeks turning pink. Alex pulled her hand away, and picked another 6 models, including a brunette who gave her a sexy smile on her way to the studio. She was the typical type Alex would draw in and take home, but for some reason, her mind was still on the blonde. She and the rest of the models were nervous, Alex only had one more person to pick. She looked at the blonde, then the other models, who weren't anywhere as stunning as her. She smiled and pointed.<p>

"And you," she said, raising her eyebrow suggestively. The model's face broke out into an unprecedented grin and she dropped her mask for a second, letting her nervousness shed. The other models' faces fell and they went to the secretary's desk, to leave their agent's number as usual. Alex nodded to the blonde and started to walk the rest of the hallway to the studio where everyone else was waiting.

Relief flowed through Piper as the raven-haired photographer pointed at her. God she was intimidating, but in the most alluring way possible. She remembered the cold shock she'd gotten when she'd touched her a few minutes ago, and the chill that ran down her spine when they made eye contact. As Piper stepped out of line, she glanced again at her deep, blue-green eyes. So _freaking ho__t._ She thought automatically as they started to walk down the hallway. She reprimanded herself for thinking like that. This was her photographer…and she was a she. Piper done her fair share of experimenting during the last school year of college, and had more girlfriends than boyfriends, but she never stuck with one girl, maybe because she was afraid of the way her family would react if they found out. It was different somehow now though; just the proximity of the photographer was putting her on edge, and she struggled to regain control of her spinning mind as the woman clicked her fingers.

"Your name?" she asked, looking at Piper. She must have zoned out. Shit, now she looked spacey.

"Piper. Chapman," she said quietly. The photographer smirked slowly, and opened the door slowly.

"I'm Alex Vause. Nice to meet you Pepper," she said, opening the door to the studio and stepping in before Piper had a chance to correct her. She had the feeling she was joking, but it was hard to tell the difference between serious and joking with her. Already, she knew that Alex was going to be a very confusing person.

The models chatted to each other, getting into makeup and outfits on one side of the room, while the studio was on the other side of the room; separated by a wall and an open doorway. Piper joined the other models, letting herself be swept up by the makeup artist, while Alex went into the studio. As they applied foundation and concealer to her face, she watched the raven-haired photographer grab her camera and play with the buttons. She looked up and trained her eyes on Piper, who blushed again at being caught staring. Alex contained a laugh, and smirked at a very embarrassed Piper, before turning her attention back to her camera.

20 minutes later, all the models were ready, and it was 8 o'clock and time to start. Alex had decided to do casual dress individuals first, and the models lined up behind her. Piper somehow again ended up at the end of the line, but she didn't mind. The brunette, who introduced herself as Naomi, that Piper had seen give Alex a seductive smile was in front of her. She was gorgeous of course, but she didn't chatter about anything but modeling and how much she liked the clothes and how she wanted to walk for Chanel. Piper nodded and 'mhmed' in the right places to make it seem like she was listening, but really, she was watching Alex. At first she had really tried to pay attention to the conversation. She tried to look away, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman in front of her. She liked the way she pushed her glasses back on the top of her head, revealing her cute, slightly flushed face. The way she raised her right eyebrow and joked with the models to get them loose. The blue tips of hair that poked out of the bun in the back of her head. The way she held her very, _very_, pink lips open slightly as she snapped the pictures. Piper's eyes flicked lower. Her tight black jeans showed off her curves and contrasted against her pale skin. _Cookies and cream_ Piper thought reflexively, before biting her lip and doing her best to clear her mind. What the hell going on with her? This woman was like alcohol to her, seeping into her brain and making everything cloudy. Piper bit her bottom lip softly. Looking to her left she saw there were only 2 people in front of her left. How long had she been staring? _Long enough._ She answered herself, before taking a step to the right as the line moved. She looked down and straightened her clothes. She was wearing a casual white crop top and a floral skirt that flared out with minimal jewelry. Her hair had been partially pulled back to showcase her face. She stepped up in line again as the Naomi moved to the set in front of Alex. Piper watched as she batted her eyes, and leaned into Alex's touched as she fixed her position. At first Alex smirked, but then she got serious and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Dammit, just loosen your arms, Jesus," she muttered, sounding a little ticked-off, causing Piper to smile a little. The frown that popped up on Naomi's face for a second when she realized Alex wasn't flirting back made her feel happy for some reason. She waited for a while as Alex re-positioned her, took a picture, and repeated until they were finally done, and Naomi went to change. Alex sighed and looked up, then saw Piper and grinned, some of the tiredness leaving her face.

"Come," she said, beckoning with her pointer finger. Piper nodded, slightly embarrassed at the butterflies in her stomach, and very flustered at Alex's teasing and obvious flirting. She walked quickly to where Alex had gestured for her to stand. Alex moved her arms first, putting them up and behind her head, then she bent down and tapped Piper's right leg, moving it in front of her other one. When she straightened up to make sure Piper's facial expression was right, Piper was looking straight into her eyes. She wasn't blatantly hitting on her like the brunette had, but almost mistakenly flirting. Alex doubted she knew exactly how sexy she looked right now. She raised a hand to Piper's head, tilting it slightly. The chatter from the models in the back of the room, separated from them by a wall faded into a dull roar as Alex met Piper's gaze. She brought her fingertips to her lips and opened them slightly. Piper could have sworn her mouth went dry. _So blue,_ Alex thought automatically, not being able to look away from Piper's big eyes, which looked even bigger with the makeup. She could imagine her in a bed, white sheets, somewhere nice. She couldn't help but brush a lock of hair behind her shoulder. Piper's breathing was uneven and she flexed her fingertips slowly. Alex looked at her, confused because of the mixed feelings bumping around her brain. She was good, beautiful, cute, nervous. Alex's stomach tightened and she stopped thinking for a moment and almost leaned in to brush her lips against Piper's, but she blinked and remembered where she was. _Work, work, you're at work._ She stepped away quickly, almost stumbling over her own feet.

"Perfect," she said slowly, trying to clear her head. It took all of Piper's willpower not to move a muscle and mess up the shot. For just a second the feeling that she wanted to kiss Alex had been very apparent in her mind, but now she sent that thought away as best she could. And for _just_ a second she'd almost thought Alex had leaned in to actually do it. _Crazy, that's crazy. You don't know her._ She remained still while Alex snapped the first few shots, and then changed positions every few clicks of the camera. Alex was impressed. She didn't have to tell her what to do, she just... did it. Piper did seem nervous, and she reminded her to relax her muscles more than once, but still, she was great. They finished the shot fairly quickly, and Alex gave Piper the thumbs up as she sat her camera down.

"Was that okay?" Piper asked timidly. Alex paused, holding out. She sucked her teeth, and made a face, causing Piper's face to fall. "That bad?" When she saw how disappointed Piper looked, she immediately felt guilty and let a wide smile spread across her face

"No kid, they were good. Really good," Alex assured, taking off her glasses and rubbing them with the material of her shirt. Piper smiled and nodded a little, looking relieved. "Go get some water and change."

"Right, thank you!" Piper said in a loud whisper, almost running to the back of the studio to change. She was giddy with happiness and the rush that came from being close to Alex. The other models were calmer and more comfortable, talking to each other and laughing; but Piper had just started modeling, and she was jittery and more closed off when it came to the other girls. She grabbed a bottle of water and did her best to slow her breathing before she plopped into the waiting makeup chair; where a stylist wiped her face clean and started applying makeup for formal wear.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Piper was exhausted and extremely hungry. It was only 3 o'clock but she felt like taking a warm bath and getting into bed. Tomorrow they'd come back for swimwear and group shots, which she was of course nervous for. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for Alex. Every time she touched her, her skin felt like it was on fire even though the woman's hands were ice-cold. When they made eye contact, she almost stopped breathing. It reminded her of the first time she'd had sex her senior year in high school with Matthew Donnelly. Her mind had been spinning, there was a rush in her head, and the only thing she'd really remembered at the end of the night was how he'd had to slip on his clothes and leave before Piper's parents got home. But that's how it felt to be just <em>looked<em> at by Alex. As Piper sat her water down, she let the assistants undress her, blushing even though she was supposed to be comfortable around the other models by now. She walked back to the left corner of the room, where her clothes were hanging. Since she'd been the last one to finish, most of the girls were dressed, talking, and making lunch arrangements. Piper slid into her jeans, which were getting to be too big again. Ever since she'd taken this job, she'd been pushed to keep losing weight, and it was working she guessed, but god was she hungry. She put her tank top on over her head, but it got caught on her necklace or something, and it became stuck. _Shit_ she thought, trying to tug it down. She didn't make any noise, not wanting anyone else to see her. _Shit, so fucking embarrassing_ she thought, becoming very warm with the top stuck over her face. Suddenly, her shirt was uncaught, and pulled down by someone. Piper looked up to see a chuckling Alex Vause.

"Thanks," Piper said awkwardly, looking down and getting her shoes.

"No problem," Alex said with a smile, turning to go back to her studio before hesitating and saying one more thing. "I live to help pretty people." Piper's head snapped up.

"You think I'm pretty?" Piper asked, finally smiling. Alex raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"You're a fucking model, you have to know you're pretty," she said, a plain smirk on her face. Piper laughed, and shook her head slightly.

"That's not an answer," she said with a sudden burst of confidence, as she sat down and slipped on her shoes. Alex's paused and looked at her.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head slightly. Piper looked oddly confused, until Alex gave her a small smile. "I think you're beautiful."

Piper laughed as she stood up, her cheeks turned a bright pink and eventually Alex joined in and started laughing too, as Piper shoved her softly.

"You really scared me for a second there. Asshole," Piper said with a grin, obviously not meaning what she said. Alex fake pouted and tried to control her laughter, and she took the camera off of her neck and stepped into her studio. A second later she was back with her purse and camera bag slung over her shoulder. She'd leave everything else here for tomorrow.

"Let me make it up to you," she said slyly, pushing her glasses back down her nose from their place on her forehead before taking her bun out and shaking out her hair, which was dyed an electric blue at the ends. Piper looked at her questioningly. "Let me take you to lunch."

"Okay," Piper said without hesitation. She hadn't stopped to think about it, but she definitely wanted to get to know Alex better. Plus, she was starving. Alex smiled at her, suddenly looking a bit bashful which only intrigued Piper even more. She grabbed her purse and Alex reached her hand out towards Piper with a smile. Piper took it and blushed reflexively, as Alex chuckled and pulled her towards the door.

Piper made Alex feel…different. From the moment they'd gotten into her busted up car, she hadn't even had time to feel defensive or embarrassed about her junker because Piper was turning the radio on, to a station Alex would have never turned to on her own. She watched as Piper bobbed her head slowly, mouthing the lyrics to some popular song without a care in the world. Alex shook her head to herself, but didn't say anything. This girl was WASPy and Alex could tell she came from money and college but it didn't bother her the way it normally would. Maybe it was because she was so pretty, or because she was wearing a faded Nirvana tank top with her light blue jeans or because she was moving her body in an uncaring but very attractive way; but for whatever reason Piper seemed...different. Like there was more to her than pop music and prestigious college classes.

"So you from here?" Alex asked, half shouting to be heard over the music. Piper turned the radio down a little and nodded, but kept bobbing her head to the beat of the music.

"I'm from Connecticut. I came to the New York for college, and now that I've graduated, I don't want to leave," Piper chuckled. "So I'm modeling in the city for the summer, trying to make some money."

"What about after summer?" Alex inquired, truly interested in what her answer might be. Piper started to answer but then held her tongue. She planned to move to Poughkeepsie with her best friend Polly and start an artisanal bath products business they'd been imagining since their sophomore year of college. But maybe that would sound silly to Alex. Piper was comfortable around her, but she still didn't want to say anything embarrassing and mess it all up.

"I'm not sure yet," Piper answered shortly.

"Oh, you're a spur of the moment type, I like that in a woman," Alex said mischievously.

Piper blushed at her flirting as Alex stopped at a light. "Hey, where are we going?" she finally inquired, as she realized she had no idea where they were going. It was pretty dumb to get into an almost strangers car not knowing where they were headed, she thought. The voice of her farther, giving her instructions on how to be safe rang annoyingly in her mind and she did her best to force it out of her head. She didn't like thinking about her parents at all. Alex just smiled.

"To lunch," she said vaguely, raising one of her eyebrows in that signature way that drove Piper mad and made her itch with excitement

"Yeah, but where is lunch?" Piper asked, not willing to give up so easy. Alex smiled and glanced at Piper out of the side of her eye before nodding her head towards the front of the car.

"Here," Alex answered. Piper looked up to see a small dine-in Chinese restaurant and Alex grinned and parked. She got out of the car first then went around and opened Piper's door for her and helped her out of the car. Piper smiled shyly as she grabbed Alex's hand, which was no longer shockingly cold, but warm and comforting. After she stood up she retracted her hand slowly, honestly not wanting to let go. Alex smiled knowingly and Piper suddenly felt very shy. _Is this a date?_ She thought to herself for some reason. _Does it matter?_ Yes. Dumb question. Of course it did. That's what Piper wanted it to be. Because after just talking to her for a little while, Piper liked Alex very much already.

* * *

><p>When they got led to a table in a private part of the room they sat down across from each other. Alex looked at Piper, not bothering to hide the fact that she was checking her out. The light from the window they were next to reflected on the mirrors in the restaurant and the red walls, making her blonde hair glow. It fell into longish soft looking waves around her face that made Alex want to reach out and touch it. She noticed Alex looking and she blushed, causing Alex to grin as Piper scolded herself silently for blushing for the 100th time that day. A waitress came over to them and Alex ordered water and a bottle of 'best quality' Riesling to share. Piper raised her eyebrows, looking surprised, but managed to shake her shock and also order a glass of ice water. The waitress nodded and moved away from the table. Alex noticed the way Piper was watching her, eyebrows up with a smile on her face.<p>

"What?" she asked, chuckling softly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I met you this morning and you're taking me out on a lunch date and ordering us wine," Piper answered, realizing too late that she had said date. Her cheeks promptly turned pink in that way that Alex was learning to love.

"Well first of all Riesling goes good with Chinese. Second of all, I'm just taking you out to lunch because the guilt I felt when you called me asshole was _overwhelming,_" she started. Piper was giggling now, covering her mouth with her hand to try to stay quiet. "And third," Alex continued, looking into Piper's blue eyes, "I never said it was a date." Piper shook her head a little and looked away.

"I was just -" she started, but Alex cut her off.

"But it can be," she assured with a smirk that made Piper's stomach flip-flop. "If you want it to."

Piper's cheeks were never going to return to their normal color if the whole lunch went like this.

Alex smiled at her again as the waitress brought the drinks and uncorked the wine before pouring two glasses. She asked if they were ready to order and Alex nodded and pulled her eyes away from Piper.

"Pork Lo Mein and an egg roll," she ordered for herself, giving Piper a chance to glance over the otherwise ignored menu. The waitress jotted it down and looked at Piper.

"I'll have a wonton soup and salad please," she ordered with a small smile. Alex raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. When the waitress walked away, Piper turned her attention back to the raven-haired woman in front of her.

"So are you from the city?" Piper asked, returning the question Alex had asked earlier in the car. Alex nodded and smile, the foolish grin she had on in the morning returning to her face.

"Yeah, I've always lived in New York. My mom and I lived in Brooklyn when I was a kid and then I moved out to Queens when I was 18." Alex said, sipping on her water. Piper cocked her head to the side and top a sip of water as well.

"Then what?" she asked, a small smile dancing on her lips. She had her blue eyes trained on Alex and she knew she had all of her attention and it felt…nice. Alex shrugged.

"I always liked photography, even took the class in school. I worked at a restaurant first with my friend Nichols, and saved up and got a camera that didn't take shit pictures, and that was it. Did some wedding and pet pictures, sold some stuff to little magazines and the paper when I had the chance. But what I really like is traveling. I want to see the world, and photograph it all. Just so I can see it and say I did you know?" Alex chuckled, realizing she was rambling but she couldn't stop. She didn't talk about herself much to anyone. No one ever asked, and it was nice to talk to someone who was listening. It was nice to drop her guard for a second. "But it's hard, you need connections and money to actually do the traveling. So now I'm working with Deb to save up for a while I guess, and when I have enough, I'm out of here." She stopped briefly, to see if Piper was still paying attention. Piper leaned on her arm and watched Alex with, her wide eyes trained on her face as she soaked in the information she was hearing. For some reason she wanted to know about this mysterious, attractive, woman. She wasn't the normal type of person Piper would hang out with, but nonetheless being with her felt comfortable, right, even though she was on the edge of seat because of her nerves.

"Keep talking," she said. "Tell me more." Alex was surprised and she stirred the ice in her water, unsure what to say.

"What do you want to know?" she asked with a small smirk on her face, and Piper thought quickly, sitting up a little and putting her head into her hands. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked. _Cute? You don't usually go for cute._ She thought to herself. And it was true. But Piper…Piper was different. This whole day had been different. If Alex found a model attractive, she got their number, called them that night and took them out for drinks, then went home with them and snuck out in the wee hours of the morning. She'd never even wanted to see them the next day. But somehow she'd found herself calling Piper beautiful and taking her to her favorite restaurant before telling her all about her photography career. Plus she was looking forward to seeing Piper the next day. Alex was used to building up a wall, between her and everyone else even if she wouldn't admit it. It was better that way, easier. She couldn't get her heart broken if she didn't seem to have one.

"More. You can start at your childhood?'" Piper asked, pulling Alex from her thoughts. Her smirk fell. There was no way Piper could have known how hard her childhood was. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know Alex didn't like to talk about it. Alex took a breath and tapped her nails a little, trying to calm herself, and think of something to say to change the subject. Fortunately the food came at that moment and Piper's train of thought was diverted to the soup and salad set in front of her. She was starving, she hadn't eaten since she had a smoothie this morning. Alex looked down at the large plate of food in front of her with pleasure, then her eyes flicked to Piper's side of the table and she frowned a bit.

"That's all you're eating?" she inquired, nodding at the small portion of soup and the salad in front of her. Piper looked down at her food and nodded. Alex let out a short breath through her nose. "Models," she stated, using the chopsticks they'd given her with her fork to pick up her noodles and take a bite. "Wanna taste?" she asked, nodding to her bowl.

Piper looked Alex's food. It _did_ look pretty good.

"Okay," she said. To her surprise Alex added some more noodles to the chopsticks and held them out, expecting Piper to lean in and eat them off the chopsticks. "Wait this can't be sanitary..." she added doubtfully. Alex snorted again.

"Wuss," Alex said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"If I'm a wuss then you're an asshole."

Alex only shrugged indifferently. Piper huffed.

"I am _not_ a wuss."

"Then eat it."

"I will when you put them on my plate."

"It's more fun this way." Alex said. "Do you want them or not?"

Piper sighed. The food looked so freaking good.

"Okay," she said, leaning in and eating the noodles off the chopsticks. She pulled back and slurped up one that was hanging out of her pretty mouth messily causing Alex to laugh.

She wondered what else Piper could suck.

_Shit did I just go there?_

Piper literally gave her a shit-eating grin and Alex felt just a tad bit embarrassed although she didn't have a reason to be. It wasn't like Piper could read her mind or anything. But the way she flicked her blue eyes over Alex's body before looking into her soup suggested otherwise. Alex coughed as Piper took a sip, then decided to steer the conversation towards Piper just so she didn't ask about her childhood again.

"So what else do I need to know about you?" Alex asked with small smile, leaning in a little. The ends of Piper's lips curled up a bit as she set her spoon back down.

"My name is Piper not Pepper. I am 22 years old. I went to Barnard college for four years and met my best friend Polly. I majored in American Literature because I like to read and didn't know what else to pick," she said. Alex chuckled through a bite of egg roll. "I model because I need money. I run when I'm stressed. I like to take showers, or baths to relax. I like Thai food, but Chinese isn't half bad either." She continued, Alex absorbed every word she said, remembering, listening to the way the words rolled off her tongue easily as she got more comfortable.

"I like parties and dancing. And tequila. I love tequila," she grinned here, and Alex smiled again. "I want to go Brazil, I don't know why. I'm a dog person. I like poetry, and kids. Sometimes I'm too sensitive. I listen to every type of music, maybe except Rap," she mused, playing with her salad leaves. "I like to stargaze...and I'm rambling," she finished with an awkward chuckle, but the smile didn't leave Alex's face. She shook her head a little.

"No, I like to listen to you talk, Piper not Pepper," she said cutely, causing a smile to break out onto Piper's face that could have made the sun look like a key chain flashlight.

"Who are you?" Piper asked softly, spooning a wonton into her mouth. She had just realized how the conversation had been turned on her, and she only really had heard about the photography Alex did. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you stick around and find out?"

* * *

><p>After lunch, Alex had insisted on driving Piper home contingent on the fact that she had found out that Piper had walked. Now they were standing in front of the door of Piper's apartment, looking at each other a bit shyly.<p>

"I had a nice time," Piper said, her eyes on the electric blue tips of Alex's hair. Alex nodded in agreement, boldly reaching out and taking Piper's hand into her own.

"I did too, Piper not Pepper," she jested, her eyes twinkling mischievously. She paused and ran her tongue over her pink lips before catching Piper's eye. "Can I come in?"

Piper swore her breath caught in her throat. She didn't necessarily want her time with Alex to end, but she was shy and not as brave or as forward as Alex and she knew exactly what would happen if she said yes. Did she want that to happen? _Yes._ Was this moving too fast though? _Also yes. Probably_. Piper looked down at their hands and then back up into Alex's hopeful blue-green eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you think too much?" asked Alex, as though she read Piper's mind.

"If I say no do I sound like a jerk?" Piper heard herself say, almost instantly regretting it but also feeling very relieved.

"No," Alex said. Some of the hope disappeared in her eyes, but she still held onto Piper's hand. "As long as you're not saying that just because you don't like me."

"So not liking you would make me a jerk?" Piper asked and the corners of Alex's mouth twitched, giving away the fact she was teasing.

"Well yes," Alex answered. She failed at keeping a straight face and chuckled, causing Piper to laugh as well. She looked up again into Piper's eyes, more serious now, and Piper knew she was waiting for an answer now.

"I like you," Piper said, and Alex couldn't hide her smile. When she didn't hear any 'but's.." come after that, she felt a bit reassured.

"Then it's okay," she answered, squeezing Piper's hand before letting go. But her hands didn't leave her long, because she immediately rose a hands to Piper's face and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and leaning in slowly. Piper didn't flinch, frozen in surprise, and then suddenly Alex's lips were on hers, warm and soft, not asking for anything more. Piper's eyes shut, but Alex's lips left too soon and she involuntarily whined softly. When she opened her eyes Alex was giving her that half smirk that made her head spin and her belly warm. "See you tomorrow, kid," she said quietly, her voice as raspy and delightful as ever, before she stepped away and down the hall leaving Piper in front of her apartment door with butterflies in her stomach.

When Piper unlocked the door and entered her small studio apartment, she sighed to herself and closed the door. It was the right decision to make, but knowing that didn't stop her mind from wandering off, imagining just what Alex would have been doing to her now if she said yes. She felt a warmth growing between her legs and went to take a shower, even though it was only 6 o'clock.

Alex didn't go straight home, as she'd promised to meet her best - okay only real - friend Nicky Nichols for a drink at the restaurant where she worked. As soon as she entered the empty small café and the bell at the door jingled, Nicky's head lifted from the magazine she was reading at the counter.

"Well, look who decided show up," Nicky said. Alex rolled her eyes at her wild haired friends impatience. She stepped to the back and slid into a booth in the back as Nicky called "I'm on break Ma," to the Russian woman who had poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hello Alex," she said, wiggling her fingers at the raven-hair woman. "Anything I can get for you?"

Alex smiled and waved back a little, then shook her head. "No thanks Red, if I need anything Nicky can get it," she said with an evil grin. Nicky, who had just slid into the seat cross from Alex huffed. Red shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes before the woman popped back into the kitchen

"So where were you? You said you'd come right after work. Not that I care about you or anything," Nicky asked. Alex shrugged.

"I went to lunch," she said indifferently, the good feeling Piper had caused in her still swam around in her belly and she was doing her best to hide it from her best friend, but Nicky knew better. She watched Alex for a second, then her eyebrows shot up.

"You got laid didn't you? A one-day stand or something? Geez, I never thought I'd get to meet a real life sex addict," Nicky exclaimed. Alex shook her head but Nicky didn't stop. "Who is she? Does she have nice tits? Some of those models you pick up have _zero_ but I like my women with a little something you know?" she continued, gesturing at Alex's chest.

"I didn't fuck her," Alex interrupted. Nicky looked doubtful. "We went to lunch."

"Really? From sex addict to stupid that quick," she mused. "Why not?" Alex shrugged.

"I just didn't okay?" Alex answered, not wanting to give details on how Piper had rejected her request to come inside. "She's just another girl" Nicky nodded, but didn't look like she believed Alex one bit. The subject changed, to Alex's relief and they talked for almost an hour before Alex stood to go. Nicky walked her to the door.

"One last question," Nicky said. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really, did she have nice tits?" Alex's eyes flashed a little, with excitement Nicky thought.

"Yeah, small but not too small you know?" Alex answered with grin. Nicky smiled and let her friend leave, before shaking her head slowly. She could tell Alex was already getting feelings for this girl who's name she hadn't even told her.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself before heading back to the counter.

**AN: Well here's a new story. This started off as a two-shot in my mind, I honestly could not take the suspense and all the writing and I just felt like I was never going to finish, so I've turned it into a multichapter. The ending isn't the greatest, I'm not completely happy with it but that was the best way I could end it. I'm halfway finished with Chapter 2 so that should also be out soon. Please leave feedback, it really means the world to me!****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

2

The shoot the next day didn't start until 12, but Alex arrived at the studio at 10:30 as an attempt to regain the secretary's trust. By the time Piper and the other models walked in, she was ready to go. She leaned on the counter in the front and watched as they all trickled in through the front doors. She flicked her eyes around the group, searching for a particular blonde. When she found her, her eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile a little. Piper was talking to one of the younger models with smooth brown skin and a very short haircut. Alex thought her name sounded oddly like Pussy, or something like that but she didn't really dwell on it as she ran her eyes over Piper's figure. She wore a short red sundress that showed off her toned legs and arms, which were very tan as if she spent a lot of time outdoors. She laughed at something the other girl said and Alex's focused on Piper's strawberry red lips before licking her own as she remembered how soft they had been last night. As Piper came closer, Alex caught her eye and smiled a little. Piper stopped for a second as the other model's walked back to get ready and looked at Alex from behind impossibly long eyelashes.

"Hey," she said quietly. Alex stepped away from the desk and closer to her.

"Hi," she answered, her green eyes shining. Piper smiled little, and they both just looked at each other for a moment, Piper twisting the hem of her dress in her hand, Alex fidgeting with the camera absently. Alex broke the silence.

"You look nice."

Piper's cheeks immediately turned pink and Alex smirked because she knew they would. They both watched each other for a bit longer, both knowing that they wanted more conversation, more interaction, more everything. Alex's mouth twitched a bit, a ghost of a smile on her face before she turned and walked down the hallway. Her smile was a promise that later, more would be exactly what Piper would have.

Piper walked to the models changing and makeup area, and slipped in quietly. The room was a flurry of activity and no one noticed how she was a bit late as she stripped out of her dress and grabbed the bathing suit she'd be wearing for the first round of photos. Today they'd be doing group and couple shots as well as swimwear. There were male models on the other side of the room, separated by a curtain. After Piper got dressed and the hair team started to prep her, Poussey, one of the nicest models there, sat in the chair next to her and started talking to her about plans for after the shoot, but Piper found it hard to pay attention because from where she was sitting, just like yesterday, she could see into the room where Alex was standing, adjusting the camera. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans today, and an off the shoulder black top. Piper found herself watching Alex's ass again and she blushed even though she hadn't been caught.

A few minutes later, Piper had somehow ended up at the front of the photography line. Her head pounded as she moved in front of the camera and Alex. She felt very exposed in the black one piece they'd put her in with various straps and cut outs. Alex raised her eyebrow ever so slightly as she came towards Piper. She didn't bother to hide the fact that she was checking Piper out. She looked really, fucking sexy and it was hard to keep herself in her designated work state-of-mind. She snapped a few pictures from the front, leaving the poses up to Piper before reaching out and spinning her around carefully. She took a second to check out Piper's ass before placing her hands on Piper's waist. As she did so Piper took a sharp breath and Ale leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"_Relax,_" she said quietly, and she felt Piper's body loosen against hers before she pulled back and arranged Piper's head over her shoulder, and titled her head so she'd be looking back. Piper locked eyes with her, and she knew immediately that Alex had been admiring her body.

"How can I possibly relax when you're looking at me like that?" she whispered fiercely. Alex would have thought she was mad if she didn't see Piper bite her bottom lip ever so slightly.

"Like what," Alex murmured, raising Piper's arm and adjusting her bracelets as an excuse to touch her again.

"Like you...Like you wanna take me to fucking bed or something," Piper breathed. Alex's eyes snapped up to hers and she saw them darken slightly. She ran her hands down Piper's sides, causing Piper to shiver involuntarily.

"I didn't know my thoughts were so transparent," she mused softly as she moved away. Piper turned her head to look at her again and was met with the *click click* of the camera lens. She shut her mouth and let Alex continue to take pictures, only moving slightly when she needed to. Alex nodded when she finished and as Piper walked past her on her way back to the dressing room, Alex touched her arm softly.

"Wait for me when we're done," she said softly. Piper nodded, and Alex moved her hand back and turned to the next model standing in front of her.

* * *

><p>4 hours later Alex's mood had significantly turned worse. There were too many models. The company should have only given each photographer 4 or 5 girls each but they must have been short-handed. The studio was busy, and very hot. Alex had already stripped down to her tank top and was seriously debating removing that too. Plus she was fucking starving.<p>

And then there was Piper.

Too cute for her own good Piper. First, they'd done partner shots just between the girls and Pussy or whatever and Piper had gotten paired up and the former mentioned girl had been way too happy about it. She didn't let any opportunities to touch Piper pass, and she kept making her laugh. In the photographs they just looked like friends, but Alex knew that Pussy girl was flirting. Alex didn't like that at all.

She technically had no reason to be jealous. Piper wasn't hers, she'd only met her yesterday like all the models had. But she'd taken her out on a date (which she'd finally decided is what lunch was) and gotten to kiss her so that had to count for something right?

As if that hadn't been enough, things were worse when the male models and the female models mixed. It was even more of them then, all good-looking guys flirted with all the models, Piper being no exception of course. She had to be one of the ones they held close, or whose cheek they kissed. By the time the shot was all over, Alex was steaming and the day wasn't even over yet. She let the models take a break and sat down in a chair and flicked through the last pictures they'd taken. They were good of course, but she couldn't quite focus on anything besides the blonde she'd claimed for herself and the man with brown hair that kept touching her.

Suddenly, as if she'd conjured her up from thinking about her, Piper was there next to her, in a loosely tied robe. Alex swore her heart rate picked up a little.

"Hey, me and some of the girls are going to get something to snack on; do you want anything?" she asked sweetly. All jealous thoughts and pent-up anger were let go as she looked at the genuine smile on Piper's face. Alex's stomach growled and she nodded and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, get me whatever you get," she said, pulling out her wallet. Piper nodded, and placed her hands over Alex's pushing her wallet down.

"Alright, but I've got you," Piper answered. She smiled at Alex and tried her best not to look at her ample cleavage which was being shown off in her tight tank top, also black of course. Alex noticed her struggle and couldn't help but smirk softly. As Piper turned to go get dressed, Alex reached out and took her wrist.

"Hey Pipes?" she asked, her voice somehow even lower and sexier as the nickname slid out of her mouth like she'd called her that for years. A shock went from Piper's wrist to her core as she turned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy tonight?" Alex asks, sliding her glasses up to her forehead. Piper liked when she did that. It made her face look a little softer.

"Maybe," Piper answered mischievously. "Who wants to know?" Alex's snorts and Piper giggles softly.

"I do asshole," she says with a small smile. She pulls Piper a little closer, glad that all the other models are in the other room.

"Yes," Piper says, answering her question. Alex's eyebrows knit in confusion. "I'm planning to ask someone out tonight, sorry."

Alex wasn't sure if she was being serious. She looked up at Piper's face, which was apologetic, but not laughing liked she wished. Who could she want to ask out? It couldn't be one of the guys, Piper had just brushed them off. But...she'd made friends with the other girl...Poussey. Her stomach twisted inexplicably and she nodded.

"Oh, okay."

Piper smiled a little and went back to change. Alex went back to looking at pictures, and trying very hard not to think about someone else kissing Piper goodnight. Before she knew it, Piper was back, handing her a sandwich and some fruit. Alex murmured a thank you before eating. When she and the models were done, they took the last few shots and were done in about an hour. She avoided looking at Piper as the models went back to the dressing room to change, and took her time on purpose cleaning up and shutting everything down so she wouldn't have to say goodbye. She realized this was technically the last time she'd see Piper, unless she got lucky and Piper decided to do more modeling for the store. It made her feel let down in a way. She'd really wanted to get to know her better, and she'd been dumb enough to forget to get her number.

So needless to say, when she stepped out into the lobby Alex was surprised to see Piper sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. She looked tired, but when she saw Alex she brightened up.

"Hey," she said, uncrossing her tan legs and smiling at Alex.

"Hey," Alex answered slowly. She looked at the secretary, like she'd offer some explanation. Nothing of course. She looked back at Piper, who had stood up to stretch. "Um, what are you still doing here? I mean, I thought you'd left...you know...to ask that person out or something."

Piper grinned and shook her head. "No, but that's why I stayed." Alex was confused now.

"I'm sorry, I'm missing something."

"Can I have your number?" Piper asks, the smile never leaving her face. Alex's eyes widen a bit as she begins to understand what's going on. Piper tricked her.

"My number?" she asked, still processing.

"Well how else am I going to ask you out?" Piper questioned in reply. Alex finally smiles and chuckles.

"Kid, I'm right here," Alex points out. Piper shakes her head and folds her arms.

"_Your number_," she insists. Alex sighs and grabs a piece of paper and pen from the front desk before ignoring the glare of the secretary and scribbling down her cell number, and holding it to Piper. She takes it and tucks it in her purse, before flashing another bright smile at Alex.

"I'll call you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, that is exactly what Piper does.<p>

"Hey," she says when Alex answers the phone. Alex leans against her bedroom doorway and smiles.

"Hey," Alex answers. The smile in her voice is audible to Piper, even through the phone. She smiles too, her phone cradles between her cheek and her shoulder as she goes through her closet.

"Are you busy tonight?" Piper asks, her voice light, teasing

"Who wants to know?"

"_A-lex_" Piper whines. Alex's chuckles and Piper can hear her smirking now. "Will you stop being such an asshole and co-operate?"

"Fine. No I am not busy tonight."

"Well would you like to go out with me? I can pick you up at 8."

"Where would we go?"

"That's a surprise."

A sigh from Alex. A very long drawn out sigh that causes Piper to sigh as well.

"I don't like surprises," Alex says. And it's true, she never has.

"You'll like this one," Piper promises. "Please?" Like Alex could really say no to her.

"Okay," she answers. Piper asks for her address and Alex gives it to her. The last thing she says is for Alex to dress casual before she hangs up.

* * *

><p>At at 7:59 there is a knock on Alex's door and she grins and goes to answer it. Piper stands there, smiling a bit at her. She's changed into a blue Coldplay tank top and ripped jeans with blue converse and her hair down and she looks hot like always. She flicks her eyes over Alex, and her smiles widens. Alex has put on gray top which shows off an impossible amount of cleavage and yet another tight pair of black jeans that hug her curves in just the right way. Piper tries to stop looking at her curves and her body and her lips so she drags her eyes down to her feet and sees that Alex is wearing sneakers, which bring her focus back.<p>

"Good, you're wearing socks," she says, confusing Alex once again.

"Socks?" she questions, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see," Piper says with another smile as she reaches out her hand for Alex to take. Today she is so much braver, and Alex loves it. She takes her hand, and follows her downstairs to where there's a cab waiting.

"I was wondering how you'd pick me up without a car," Alex muses, earning a slight shove from Piper.

"No more snarky comments until we get there," is all Piper says, before opening the cab door and sliding in. Alex shrugs in agreement and slides in beside Piper before shutting the door.

This is how Alex ends up at a bowling alley for the first time in roughly 15 years.

"I don't bowl," she explains, when Piper asks her for her shoe size at the section were they are supposed to pick up their bowling shoes. The man behind the counter is impatient, and he taps his fingers on the marble top, causing Piper to shoot him a nasty glare.

"Just this once okay, it'll be fun. Plus I already paid and they don't do refunds," Piper pleads.

"This is _dumb_," Alex stresses in a futile attempt to change her mind. Piper's looks at her with sad, blue, bambi eyes and Alex knows already that she's a goner.

"Al-", Piper starts, her voice soft.

"Fine. An eleven," she says. The man behind the counter takes their ticket and gives her the shoes with a huff which Alex chooses to ignore. Piper's eyes change and lit up in an instant as they make their way to the lane they've chosen. Alex plops down in a chair as Piper sets down her shoes and grabs two balls for them before sitting across from Alex. She unlaces her shoes and smiles at Alex, who just shakes her head.

"I'm going to suck. I haven't been bowling since I was like, 8," Alex warns, Piper just shrugged.

"I'm not that great either, don't worry."

. . .

Halfway through the game Pipe is _dusting _Alex; she has nearly double her score. Alex should be embarrassed, but she's having so much fun that she forgets to be humiliated at all the gutter balls she's gotten. Piper holds Alex close for the umpteenth time and puts her hand over hers to show her how to throw the ball. She does this each time Alex goes, and each times the ball glides away from the pins she meant to hit. Maybe she could do better if she put a little more effort into it, but to be honest, she likes the way Piper holds her too much.

"Alright, so just aim for a little right of the center," Piper says, pushing up a little closer against Alex and shifting her body to the side. Alex bites her lip and nods. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so," she says. Piper lets her go and backs up. Alex swings her arm back before bringing it forward and releasing the ball. The ball starts on the right but curves all the way to the left, knocking down two pins.

"Well you hit pins this time at least," Piper says, fighting back a laugh. Alex turns as she waits for her ball to come back and crossed her arms and looks at Piper, who's biting her bottom lip to try to hide her wide grin.

"Maybe you should show me how to hold the ball again," Alex's suggests, but Piper has caught on.

"How about I kiss you if you hit the rest of the pins?" Piper says with a small smile. Alex's raises one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and nods slightly.

Alex's grabs her ball when it comes back and throws it lazily, her mind still on the blondes pink lips, and the ball hits the center this time knocking down 7 pins. The 8th pin rocks.

Come on.

The 8th pin sways one more times before falling.

"Hey!" Piper exclaims, causing Alex to jump slightly. She looks up at the score screen and squints. _Spare!_ It says.

"Huh? Oh, I did it," she says almost indifferently, to make it seem like it is not a big deal. Piper's smile is so bright that Alex can't help but smile too, even though she chuckles at how childish the situation seems.

"Aren't you excited?" Piper asks, eyebrows raised. Alex actually is just a little, but she just shrugs nonchalantly. Piper looks her up and down, and tilts her head to the side a little, her arms crossed.

"What?" Alex asks, feeling a little exposed under Piper's gaze. She meets her eyes, which are bright as though she just solved a puzzle.

"You _are._ What's the act for? Why do you have to be so _cool_?" Piper questions. She sees Alex's demeanor slip a little as the corners of her mouth twitch in what Piper is pretty sure is a smile.

"I'm cooler than cool. Like ice-cold," Alex says. She pauses for a second to allow Piper to get the joke, before she starts laughing at herself. Piper joins in and laughs too, and steps in a little closer. She is enjoying finding out who Alex is. She is pretty cool, in the way that she doesn't seem to care what other people think so much. But she is also sweet, and funny, and a dork who laughs at her own jokes. Piper likes her. She likes her a lot.

"You don't seem 'ice cold' to me," Piper says, her voice a little quieter so the people in the other lanes won't hear. "I actually think you're really hot."

Alex's eyebrows jump up and she grins at the way Piper banters back.

"Hm, I don't know if I'm particularly hot…" she muses slowly. "But, I know ways to make you hot for me." It's Piper's turn to raise her eyebrows now and Alex smiles, and she does too but her cheeks still turn pink and Alex takes that as a sign of victory. She then remembers what Piper promised in the beginning.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" she questions. Piper grins deviously and lands a peck on Alex's cheek before Alex even knows what's happening. "That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does," Piper answers with a smug smile. Alex takes her wrists and pulls her closer before shaking her head slowly. Pipers smile falls a little as she inhales and looks into Alex's blue-green eyes.

"I want a _real_ kiss," Alex insists, leaning in. Piper scrapes up a bit of courage and presses her lips to Alex without any more complaining. Alex tilts her head and kisses her back hungrily, savoring the taste of Piper's cherry chapstick and the smell of her perfume. Something lavender? Piper pulls away first this time. The kiss is too quick for Alex and her eyes darken as Piper pulls back.

"You hungry?" Piper says, picking up the menu at the counter, as if nothing at all just happened.

"Yeah, but not for food," Alex murmurs as she runs a hand though her hair.

* * *

><p>"You can come in if you want," Alex says softly a couple of hours later. They have come back to Alex's place, and Piper's belly is warm from the beer Alex convinced her to order at the bowling alley with the slices of pizza they ate.<p>

"It's getting kind of late," Piper says slowly. It is only 11. She doesn't like turning Alex down, but things are so good right now and she doesn't want to move too fast into something that they might not be ready for.

"You can sit and have a cup of coffee or something. We don't have to…" Alex trails off. Piper knows what she means and blushes.

"Yeah I know, I just…um…I like to get to bed…at a...good time…" Piper says awkwardly, trying to come up with a believable lie. Alex sighs, and nods. She raises a soft hand to Piper's face and rubs her cheek gently before leaning in for a goodnight kiss. Their lips connect and electricity immediately courses through Piper's body, causing her to gasp. This time she doesn't let Alex pull back, but instead she presses her body against the raven-haired woman's and kisses back. They kiss deeply, quickly, impatiently. When they pull apart for air, Piper wants more – so much more. But she knows that if she kisses Alex again she will not be able to stop. She pulls her body away slowly.

"Call me," she whispers breathlessly before turning and making herself leave. Alex watches her go, groans at the frustration of being left hanging again, and unlocks the door to her loft for yet another night of sleeping alone.

* * *

><p>As soon as Piper gets home, she grabs the phone. She has two very important calls to make.<p>

The first is to her modeling agent, Elena Ballard. She's a very nice person who has been kind and supportive of Piper since she'd recently started modeling between breaks and weekends of college.

"Hello?" Elena answers on the 5th ring, sounding kind of groggy. Piper is surprised she is still at work.

"Hey E, its Piper, sorry to bother you so late," Piper says apologetically.

"It's fine P," Elena answers, some energy returning to her voice now, "What's up?"

"Um, I know it's not really our field, but do you know any magazines looking for a travel photographer or photojournalist?" Piper asks carefully. Elena pauses, like she's looking through something. Piper hears the rustling of papers and then steady typing on a keyboard.

"I'll check around," Elena assures, and Piper's heart jumps. "Can I ask why?"

"It's for a friend," is all Piper says. Elena doesn't say anything else, but the noise of her typing continues and Piper is pretty sure she's now immersed in her work, and will barely hear anything Piper says.

"You don't have to work on it now you know," Piper says slyly. More typing. "You're probably exhausted." Nothing. "I'm quitting."

"Liar," is all Elena says, not bothering to believe Piper. Piper grins even though she can't see her.

"Goodnight E, you're the best," Piper says.

"Yeah," Elena's answers. before the phone clicks and Piper's listening to the drone of the empty dial tone of the phone. She shakes her head a little with a chuckle and makes her second call of the night. This time the phone rings just twice before she's answered with a loud "HEY!"

"Hi Pol," Piper answers, another smile popping up on her face.

"So, what's important enough to make you call for the first time in days just before midnight? I know you didn't miss me so spill," Polly chatters. Piper loves her best friend. She always knows exactly what's going on.

"I met someone," Piper half whispers into the phone. Polly screeches on the other end, causing Piper to wince and inch the phone away from her ear.

"So THAT'S why you haven't called, you bitch. You've been screwing someone? Who is it? Is he hot? What does he do?"

"_Her_ name is Alex," Piper starts. Polly snorts on the other end but Piper keeps going. "She's a photographer, and she's very hot. And we haven't screwed!" she finishes defensively.

"You stupid lesbian. I'm happy for you." A yawn. "I'm kind of sleepy you know, some people have real boring office jobs that they have to be in by 9, so I'm going to drop off. Not that I don't love talking to you."

"I wasn't the one who told you to jump into the work force and become a freaking paralegal," Piper points out. Polly groans. "Okay, I'm going. Have a good day at work to tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun screwing Alex," Polly answers sweetly. Piper tries to correct her but she hangs up too quick. As she walks and hangs her phone on the hook she wonders what it would be like to screw Alex.

Fucking amazing if the way she kisses is any indication.

Piper would like to screw Alex very much she realizes. She would also like to spend more time with her, actually find out who she is. She'd like to go on more dates and have more goodnight kisses. But at the moment, she's just thinking about how nice it would be to screw.

Alex is hot. Her tattoos are alluring, her black hair is gorgeous and her glasses are sexy. Piper loves the way she looks in jeans, and the way she raises her eyebrows and-

Jesus, she's being such a perv.

Piper gets ready for bed and tries her hardest not to think about the woman she wants to screw so badly but fails. When she finally falls into bed, instead of counting sheep she counts the things she's learned about Alex, racking them up in her mind so she won't forget.

One, she's a photographer.

Two, she likes pork Lo Mein.

Three, she grew up in New York.

Already Piper's eyelids are getting heavy.

Four, she makes dumb jokes.

Five, she actually laughs at her own dumb jokes.

Piper chuckles and lets her eyes shut.

Six, when they ordered pizza…Alex got…um. Sleep is edging its way into Piper's mind, making her process slower, but she has to remember. She can't forget anything about Alex.

Green peppers and sausage. Alex likes green peppers and sausage on her pizza.

Piper relaxes, a slow smile spreading onto her face as she slips into sleep.

Tonight she'll dream of photography and pizza.

**AN: And here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it, and that I didn't take too long writing it. Sorry that this is also shorter than last chapter, if you like longer chapters. I'll be lucky to post a chapter a week because I've been very busy lately. I can't believe the story already has over 50 followers, I love you all so much! Your reviews are wonderful and inspire me to write faster, keep them coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

3

Piper doesn't know how long she's supposed to wait before she calls Alex again. Alex has her number too now, should she just wait for her to call first? She waits a full four days before just deciding that she doesn't care if she looks pathetic – she wants to see Alex again. She sits on her couch the night after a short shoot, and turns the TV on mute before picking up her cell phone. She pauses and hovers her thumb over Alex's name. Just before she can press down her phone starts to vibrate with an incoming call. She doesn't wait to see the caller ID before clicking the green accept button.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey," says a delightfully raspy voice on the other end. Piper straightens up a little, a smile blossoming on her face.

"Alex? Hey I was just about to call you!" she says happily, her stomach fluttering. She tucks her knees up to her stomach and chews on her bottom a little. Alex chuckles on the other end.

"Really? Well good, I was worried about looking desperate," Alex says. She steps into her apartment after spending a rare off day with Nicky rolling some dessert at Red's.

"Not at all," Piper replies, laughing back softly. They are both quiet for a little, enjoying hearing each other's voice again.

"I want to see you again," Alex finally says. She leans against her bedroom door and runs her free hand through her hair, a bit nervously. It's weird, missing Piper. They barely know each other, but she misses being around her, and seeing her smile.

"When?" Piper answers slyly. Alex's face breaks into large grin, one that she would usually substitute for a smirk had they been in public.

"Soon. Now," Alex says boldly. "Come over."

"Now?" Piper says, confused. She looks down at her appearance. She's dressed in sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah," Alex answers, her voice edged with mischief. "We'll order pizza and watch a movie. You can even wear sweats. I just want to see you."

"I don't know Al…" Piper says doubtfully. She flicks her eyes at the clock. It is only just after 8. But the time isn't the problem, being alone with Alex is. She is still afraid that once she's inside Alex's apartment, she won't be able to control herself. It's hard enough to keep herself off of her in public. On the other end, Alex smiles at the nickname that slips out of Piper's mouth.

"I'll mind my manners kid," she promises. Piper laughs again and Alex smiles. "I miss you alright? And I promise I'll take you out on a real date too, I just want to see you now." The 'I miss you' gets Piper and she sighs softly.

"I'm on my way," she says, her smile growing a little wider. She hangs up and Alex sets her phone down and hops up. She goes to her room, humming quietly. She's suddenly excited, like a teenage girl would be if she was going on a date with her long-time crush. As she pulls the over-sized t-shirt she has on over her head and throws it in the hamper. Lately she's been slacking on her cool persona. Piper makes her feel anxious, eager, and act out of character. She has never invited anyone over to watch movies, not even Nicky. Movies and bowling are for normal, yuppy people. Yes, people like Piper, but not people like Alex. She goes to bars and dances and makes out with almost-strangers at 1 o'clock in the morning.

So why does she want nothing more than to hold Piper in her arms all night?

_You're going soft Vause. _She thinks to herself with a small smirk as she slips into gray sweats and a white t-shirt. Her black lace bra shows underneath. It matches her lace boy shorts.

Maybe she hasn't gone completely soft.

Alex pads around her loft on bare feet, straightening up, piling blankets by the couch, just making sure everything looks right for Piper. She scolds herself briefly for even _caring_ but then goes right back to clearing off the coffee table. Just as she finishes fluffing the couch pillows for the hundredth time there is a knock at her door and she can't stop herself from smiling. She walks over and looks through the peephole before swinging the door open. She grins at the blonde in front of her.

"You look cute," Piper says before Alex can come up with something witty to say. She's thankful that she doesn't blush as easily as Piper because she's flustered now, although not visibly. No one has ever used the word cute to describe her.

"So do you," she says, stepping aside to let Piper in. She has on burgundy sweatpants and a white crop top that shows what Alex thinks is a bellybutton ring. She kicks off her sneakers as soon as she steps in. Her long, straight hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She looks more than cute, she's stunning.

"What?" she questions, noticing Alex staring. Alex looks away and shakes her head, a small smirk on her face, before picking up the phone.

"You like pepperoni on your pizza right?" she asks. Piper smiles, secretly glad she is not alone in remembering the small things.

"Yeah,"she answers, looking around Alex's loft for the first time. It is nice and open, decorated in warm shades of maroon and red. From where she is standing she can look up at the upper level and see Alex's bed and desk. It's like stepping into her life.

"Pipes?" Alex says, catching Piper's attention. She holds her hand over the receiver as she sort of nods to the TV. "You can go ahead and pick a movie." Piper nods in reply and makes her way to the TV. Underneath it in the shelves built into the media center. She looks through them and realizes she has seen most of them. She decides to be daring and pick a movie she hasn't seen, _Suspiria_. She grabs it and stands up to see Alex behind her setting the phone done.

"Hey kid, what'd you pick?" she asks, straightening up. Piper holds the disk up to her and Alex smirks a bit. "Good choice," she says, holding in her chuckle. She bets Piper has no idea what that movie is about, or how freaky it is. Even though Alex wouldn't admit it if anyone asked, she doesn't even like to watch it at night. She almost decides to warn the innocent blonde, but the idea of getting to being Piper's protector for an hour or two keeps her from saying anything. She's always been selfish.

* * *

><p>Alex is not at all surprised when Piper curls up to her as the movie slowly progresses. After the pizza came and Alex poured beer for she and Piper (she only seems to ever have alcohol or milk around the house to drink), they started the film. At first they munch on the pie and sneak glances at each other, but then the horror part of the movie starts make itself known and Piper abandons the pizza for a comfy spot up against Alex's side. She watches the movie, but Alex just watches her face. It twists in confusion at certain parts, then her eyes widen and she yelps and nestles even closer to Alex. Alex of course wraps her arm around Piper, because how could she <em>not?<em> Piper wiggles her way under the blanket draped over Alex's legs, and finally gets comfortable with her head on Alex's chest, her eyes just peeping over the edge of the cover. It takes all of Alex's will power not to laugh and kiss her because she looks so damn cute. _When is it okay to kiss her?_ She wonders to herself. She doesn't _do_ dates, she doesn't know the rules and it makes her feel childish and bashful - feelings she generally tries to avoid. She wishes this were easier and that Piper wasn't so perfect and that being with her didn't feel so right, because this thing that they have going on scares her. She's getting attached.

She's never gotten attached before.

Piper jumps again and Alex is drawn out of her thoughts as she holds her a little closer. Her hair tickles her nose and she breathes in. Piper smells like lavender still but of something else that Alex can't quite place. Of cotton, of summer rain, of fresh fruit. Whatever it is, it's good, intoxicating almost. Alex runs a hand through Piper's hair and Piper flinches. Alex startled her.

"Sorry," she mumbles and Piper relaxes again as Alex plays with the long blonde pieces of her hair absently. Alex watches the screen but she is thinking of nothing else but the girl she's holding. A woman on the screen shrieks and Piper's body jolts again. "Don't worry, I've got you."

At this Piper looks up, forgetting the movie for a minute. She focuses on Alex's face. Alex's feels eyes on her and looks down meeting Piper's gaze. Piper sits up a little, bringing her face closer to Alex and looks at from behind long eyelashes. Alex recognizes this as her opportunity and moves her hands to her glasses to remove them but Piper beats her and takes them off before setting them to the side. She bites her lip softly and Alex leans in and kisses her deeply, finally giving into the urge she's had all night. The kiss starts off soft. Piper tilts her head and kisses Alex back, itching to get closer. The alcohol has given her a buzz and she feels likes she's floating as Alex kisses her over and over. She slides her hand to the nape of Alex's neck and then into her hair and moans quietly when Alex bites her lips gently, gaining her tongue entrance into Piper's mouth. Alex slides her hands over Piper's arms, down her sides, up her shirt to hold her waist. Her skin is soft and cool under her warm hands. Their tongues battle for dominance almost lazily, as if they have all the time in the world.

Slowly the kissing becomes faster, more demanding. Another moan slips out of Piper's lips as Alex's hands slip up to her breasts and squeeze slowly. Alex pulls back for air, her eyes darker, pupils dilated. She wants Piper and that is clear. Piper watches her, catching her breath. She wants Alex too. The throbbing between her legs is proof of that but she isn't ready. They aren't ready yet. She pulls back slowly and Alex pauses for a moment before slipping her hands out from under Piper's shirt and instead wraps them around her waist. Piper settles back onto her chest and it's almost like nothing happened, but Piper's pounding heartbeat begs to differ. She tries to focus back on the movie, but it's not as scary anymore somehow because she knows Alex has her now.

She definitely proved that.

* * *

><p>Alex doesn't know what time it is when she wakes up. The movie is back on the menu screen and the unfinished pizza and beers sit on the coffee table, forgotten. Piper has her head on her chest and her arms around her and she's sound asleep. Alex's tries to shift out from under her quietly but Piper stirs and blinks anyways.<p>

"What time is it?" she croaks. Alex smiles a bit. She's even cute when she's just woken up.

"Must be after midnight, come on, we've gotta get you to bed," Alex answers, sliding away and letting her go before standing. Piper yawns a little and stretches as Alex grabs the trash and dumps it in the kitchen. When she comes back to the living room, Piper has gotten up and is reaching for her shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asks teasingly. Piper looks back at her, sleep still crowding her eyes. Alex reaches her hand out to her and Piper takes it gingerly.

"I have to head home," she says, still half asleep. Alex shakes her head.

"I'll take you back tomorrow, you can stay here tonight," she says, as she pulls a very tired Piper to her. Piper is not cognizant enough to argue, she just nods and lets Alex lead her up the stair to the bed. She let's her go long enough to grab a big t-shirt from her dresser and pass it to Piper, who begins to strip in front of Alex; either to tease her or because she's just too tired to care. Alex almost breaks her neck turning the other way not to look, feeling just slightly embarrassed. She looks back after a minute to see Piper slipping under the covers. "You set?" she asks, stepping back towards the stairs.

"Al, stay," Piper says softly, sitting up on her elbow. She yawns. "I'm scared," she says, her voice edged with a hint of teasing. Alex doesn't need a second invitation. She slips off her sweatpants and climbs into the bed next to Piper, who automatically curls up to her. Their bodies fit together just right, and Alex let's that dumb warm fuzzy feeling spread over her like a blanket. Piper is in her arms, and everything feels right. She is not thinking straight, like the normal, cool, asshole Alex, but like the young one who loved for her mother to hug her after she had a bad day at school.

It's just because it's one o'clock in the morning, she tells herself. No one's mind is completely together at this point.

But she knows that that's not what it is. Not really. It's Piper of course, the blonde snoring lightly in her arms who she never wants to let go of. This whole thing is absurd. She's just met her, they barely know each other and Alex doesn't do relationships very well. Somehow none of this matter though, because no matter what her brain says, she is still falling, falling, falling for Piper.

She inhales the wonderful scent of the girl she holds and finally she realizes that what Piper smells like is home.

**AN: This was _so_ short I know, and it's really just some fluff for right now. I just wanted to get something out to you guys because I said I'd try to post every week and people keep reviewing and following and I don't want to let you guys down! The next chapter is going to be the date Alex promised Piper and will roughly be the same length, but then the chapters should get longer again after that. Continue to Read & Review. Thanks so much for over 100 follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Alex wakes up in the morning to an empty bed. She reaches out to find Piper's warmth, but finds nothing; causing her to sit up with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Pipes?" she calls quietly, rubbing her eyes. She prays she hasn't left.

Nobody answers. She looks around and sees that Piper's clothes are gone. She climbs out of bed, now grumpy, and walks out of her room and down the stairs. Even though she knows what she'll see, she checks at the door. Piper's shoes are gone too. Alex runs a hand through her jet black hair and let's out a sigh of frustration. She absolutely hates waking up alone like this and maybe that's the reason she always makes sure she leaves first. As she sits on the couch, she bites at her bottom lip. Why would she leave? They'd had a good night, and Alex hadn't pushed anything.

Suddenly the door handle jiggles and Alex's head snaps up. She gets on her feet as it swings open and she jumps but immediately calms down when she sees the blonde hair and blue eyes of the woman she dreams about.

"Piper!" she says, almost a little too jovially. Piper looks surprised, but the smiles sheepishly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up," Piper answers, stepping into the loft. Alex notices the large brown bag she carries in her hand.

"What's that?" she asks. Piper tries to hide it behind her leg but it's no use. Alex chuckles and raises an eyebrow as she folds her arms to wait for an answer.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," Piper admits. "You know, to say thank you. But you didn't have any food and I don't know how to cook. So I went down the street and got some food from the diner. I had to take your key, I hope you don't mind. " Her cheeks were pink now, after saying it out loud it sounded kind of silly, she thought. She tosses the keys to Alex and her smirk changes to one of her real smiles, the rare ones she's been starting to save for Piper.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me," she says quietly, unfolding her arms. It's true. Alex hasn't known Piper for very long but it's already become plain that she doesn't treat her like anyone has before. She calls her cute and attempts to pick her up for a date and buys her breakfast. Alex watches as she starts to set the table. Piper bought eggs, bacon, juice, fruit, and pancakes. It's a lot of food and Alex feels like it cost a lot. She walks up behind the blonde and wraps her arms around her waist. Piper freezes but after a second she relaxes her body into Alex's.

"I'll give you some money for this," she says softly into Piper's ear. Piper lets out a slightly shaky breath and shakes her head 'no'.

"That's okay. I owed you for letting me spend the night," she manages to say. Alex kisses her cheek, noticing she's still wearing the top she borrowed last night.

"Thank you," she whispers softly. She can't help but place another kiss on Piper's earlobe, then one on her neck. Piper groans quietly and turns so that's she facing Alex. She looks at her for a minute, her pupils are dilated and sees that Alex's eyes have darkened. She only has a second to file the fact that Alex's eyes darken when she's turned on away in her mind before Alex's lips are on hers. The kiss is messy, desperate. Alex's hands tighten around Piper's waist and Piper reaches out and pushes Alex's glasses to the top of her forehead and then slides her hands down to cradle her face. She pulls her a little closer and whimpers as Alex bites her bottom lip. She parts her lips, allowing Alex's tongue entry into her mouth. They fight for a little, until Alex finally wins and they break the kiss to catch their breath. Piper starts to say something, "_like we have to stop"_, but then Alex's lips trail down to her jaw and throat, then her neck. Piper moans and lets her hands slide into Alex's hair, guiding her closer. She's suddenly aware of how close their bodies are and she tries again to voice how they should stop before they get carried away before it's too late and she's too far gone. Alex's hands slip up her shirt and over her skin and then to her chest just like they did the night before. She squeezes and Piper can't help but moan and tilt her head back softly. She can feel the arousal between her legs growing and she whimpers again softly, as a way to let Alex know what she needs. Alex lifts Piper's shirt over her head before she looks up and makes eye contact. She wants Piper, and she wants her now. Piper struggles to slow her breathing. She has to tell Alex now that she wants her to stop. But she doesn't really want to stop, she wants to go all the way, wants to feel Alex touch her. Alex's lips are on her neck again and she has to tell herself to focus repeatedly.

"We can't...not yet...I'm not ready," she forces out. Alex stop and looks back up at Piper. Her hair is disheveled and her pink lips slightly swollen. She is almost pleading Piper with her green eyes to give her a chance and let her keep going but then she realizes how selfish she's being and she looks away; attempting to mask her disappointment but Piper catches it and almost wants to take back what she said but there's no going back.

"And you're sure you like me? I'm getting mixed signals Piper," she says as she puts her glasses back on her face, immediately regretting her harsh tone. But she is afraid. She's has feelings for Piper that she's never had for anyone before and she didn't know what she'd do if Piper didn't feel the same. While she was talking, she kept her head turned away from Piper but now Piper pulls her chin back to her gently.

"I like you okay? I like you a lot. So much," she leans in and kisses Alex softly and when she pulls back Alex's eyes have softened. "I just want to-"

"Wait," Alex finishes for her. Piper nods. "Okay. I guess I can do that. For now," she says, even though she still looks at Piper like she wants to rip her pants off. She pulls her eyes away from blue eyes and looks at the floor and picks up the shirt Piper had on that was really hers. "You kept my shirt."

"It smells good, like you" Piper says, snatching it back and slipping it over her head. Alex smirks.

"I guess you can keep it for a while," she says. "It looks better on you anyways."

Piper manages a small smile. She watches Alex for a second and bites her lip before turning to the food.

"Um do you wanna warm this up?" she asks. Alex murmurs something that sounds like agreement but really she just watches Piper move around the kitchen and promises herself that she won't let her get away.

* * *

><p>After they eat breakfast Alex takes Piper home. They stand outside Piper's door like they did the night after their first date, only now Alex knows not to ask to come in.<p>

"Do you know if you'll be busy Saturday?" Alex asks. Piper smiles a little.

"No, my last shoot for the week is Friday," Piper answers. It's Wednesday, so she'll have to wait 3 days before seeing Alex again. She misses her already.

"I'll be here in the morning. You don't have to dress up or anything."

Piper's smile widens and she nods a little. Alex can't help but smile back. She pauses and hesitates before speaking again.

"Can I still-" she starts but Piper cuts her off with a soft kiss. She pulls back first, but Alex reached up and runs a hand through her blonde hair before leaning in and kissing her again. When she opens her eyes and moves back she can't help sigh softly. She wants to stay with here.

"I'll see you Saturday," Piper says. It's her way of telling Alex it's time for her to go home. Alex nods and steps back and forces herself to walk away.

Her drive back home is maddening. When she finally gets back to her apartment she swings the door open and steps in, sighing loudly. She closes the door behind her by pressing her back to it as she slides a hand into her pants. An image of Piper comes to her mind and she doesn't make an effort to push it away as she finally works at releasing some of the tension Piper caused to build up inside of her.

* * *

><p>On Saturday Alex gets to Piper's a little after 10. She's had time to regroup and retrieve what was left of her dignity, and she vowed today would be different. She wasn't going to drool all over Piper, and she wouldn't particularly push anything. If Piper wanted to wait, Alex would wait; but it would be one hell of a wait. She plans on using all of the 'Vause charm' (as Nicky calls it) to her advantage. So when Piper answers the door in a short blue skirt, a white tank, and a leather jacket Alex's eyes slightly darken with excitement but she just smirks a little and leans against the doorway, getting closer to Piper.<p>

"Leather is supposed to be my thing," she says, gesturing to her leather boots. Piper just smiles, unfazed, and tilts her head in the cutest way. She looks Alex up and down and bites her bottom lip. Alex wears black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up tucked into light blue jeans with a few rips, exposing milky skin.

"But doesn't it look better on me?" Piper teases, referring to what Alex said Wednesday morning. Alex has to hold back the beginning of a smile.

"Yeah kid," she confirms. "Ready to go?" Piper nods and steps out closing the door behind her. Alex wraps her arm around Piper, causing the younger girl to shiver slightly before leaning into Alex's walk out of the apartment and down to Alex's car. Alex opens the passenger door for Piper, earning another smile in return. She gets in on her side and then they are off. Alex drives for a few minutes in silence, before Piper realizes that again, she has no idea where Alex is taking her.

"Where are we going?" she asks, even though she knows she won't get a direct answer. Alex raises an eyebrow and honks at someone driving too slow in front of her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answers with another smirk. Piper makes a noise that's between a groan and a whine and she chuckles. "You'll like it, I swear." Piper decides to trust Alex and she nods and sits back in her seat, relaxing a little. They drive along in a comfortable silence for a little while before they pull into a parking lot and Piper discovers where they are.

"The aquarium?" she says. She looks at Alex and her gaze is puzzled. Alex's confidence falters and she raises an eyebrow.

"Too elementary school field trip?" she says, her voice still a little smug. Piper shakes her head and her eyes finally light up in that way Alex wanted them to.

"No, this is great," she says, smiling a little at Alex. "It just seems like something _I _would pick," she explains as she hops out of the car. Alex frowns a little and goes around and meets Piper in front of the car before they start to walk towards the entrance.

"What's that mean?" she question, sliding her hand into Piper's. She smirks when Piper blushes a little.

"That you're softer than you admit," Piper says, smiling a little as she squeezes Alex's hand. Alex shakes her head, unfazed.

"That's not true at all," she lies."I came here to take some pictures before and I thought you'd like it." Piper just shrugs because she _knows_ Alex isn't as hard as she says she is. They step into the aquarium and Alex pays for the tickets, even though Piper says she can buy her own. _  
><em>

"Where to first?" Alex asks, as they stand in front of the map. Piper runs her free hand through her blonde hair and searches the map with her eyes.

"I don't know, it's so much to see, I want to look at everything" she muses. Alex chuckles huskily at how childlike Piper sounds and tugs her towards a hallway.

"Then we'll start here and go through everything."

* * *

><p>Alex keeps her promise. They end up starting at the tropical fish exhibit. She didn't know Piper was so damn smart; she seems to know what everything is. When Alex asks her how, Piper just shrugs.<p>

"You're not the only one who wants to travel," she says shyly. Alex smiles when she turns around because there is so much more she has to learn about Piper, and she can't wait to start.

After the fish they go through they go outside to where there are sea lions and seals, which Piper loves and are amusing enough to make Alex smile a little. They clap and play with balls and Alex snorts and comments on how gross it is to fool around with balls which causes Piper to give her a horrified look and shove her a little. Alex just laughs and manages to sneak a peck on her lips in. This of course causes Piper to blush and as they walk over to the penguins her cheeks are a bright shade of pink. While Piper is playing with a particularly brave penguin who comes close to the fence, Alex notices the next sea-lion and dolphin show is starting and she yanks Piper away kind of quickly, causing Piper to spout a list of profanities. She doesn't understand why they're sprinting across to the grass until they slip into the theater right before the guards rope it off. Alex somehow finds two empty seats in the splash zone and they sit down. The show is great for both of them. Piper loves the sea lions and Alex gets to wrap her arm around the blonde. After the show they go to the beach section, where they get to touch starfish, sea turtles and stingrays (what a mouthful!) before looking at jellyfish. As they move around Alex kicks herself for leaving her camera at home, Piper is so cute and the atmosphere is great. She could have added some things to her portfolio.

When they step out it's 1 in the afternoon and Piper's stomach is growling. Alex has given up on smirking by now and smiles at Piper before leading her to the café. After looking at so many fish, Piper decides against seafood and orders a salad. Alex however, sets aside her morals and orders fish and chips. Just as they sit down, Alex's phone rings. She looks at it and sighs.

"It's my friend Nicky. She'll just keep calling," she explains as she stands and walks out to the back of the café to answer the phone.

"Hey four eyes," greets the girl on the other end.

"Can I call you back Nic?" asks Alex. "I'm busy." Nicky snorts and some seagull squawks in the background. When did they get seagulls at the aquarium?

"Are you at the beach? Without me? That's how you treat your best friend?" Nicky screeches. Alex rubs her head and looks at Piper playing with her salad.

"I'm not at the beach, I'm at the aquarium. And I really gotta go okay?"she says impatiently

"Since when do you hang at _aquariums?_" Nicky asks, which is a valid question.

"Since Piper," Alex answers automatically.

"Who is-" Nicky starts but Alex hangs up and makes her way back inside to the café. She sits down and smiles apologetically.

"Why are fish so smart?" she asks, grabbing the tartar sauce.

"Huh? I don't know," Piper asks, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Because they swim in schools," Alex answers. Piper pauses before she gets it and laughs, and starts to eat.

After lunch, which involved a lot more fish jokes (Piper's favorite - What did the magician say to the fisherman? Pick a cod, any cod!), they made their way to the last exhibit of the day - the shark tanks. They start with the walk through tank, where sharks swim over their heads and beside them. It's Alex's favorite part of the aquarium. She wraps her arm around Piper's shoulder and Piper cuddles into her. They walk through the rest of the exhibit like that and suddenly the date becomes intimate. Piper points at the things she wants Alex to see, and Alex glances and mhm's but she focuses on the blonde's pink lips and steals soft, playful kisses when no one is looking. Piper ignores the teasing for the most at first but when the kisses lower to her neck and collarbone, she starts whispering for Alex to stop.

"Al," she half protests, half moans as Alex kisses and nips at a spot under her ear. "Stop, stop," she manages to say a little more forcefully, breaking away. Alex chuckles softly and wraps her arms around Piper's waist, pulling her back.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Piper huffs and looks at her, and she can't help but smile. Alex looks at her differently than she did at first. She has a real smile on her face, and it's beautiful. She is beautiful. Piper starts to voice her thoughts but then Alex nudges her and looks ahead. "End of the line kid," she says. Piper looks to see what she's talking about and sees they've reached the end of the exhibit. They step out and Piper realizes that was the last thing to see, so naturally they are going home now. She tries not to feel too sad about leaving Alex. They walk hand in hand back to the main building but Piper is confused when they pass the main entrance.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Gift shop," Alex answers. She says it like _where else would we go?_ and pulls Piper inside. After looking around quickly she find the sea lions and looks at Piper. "They were your favorite right?"

"Um, yeah," Piper says, slightly flustered. Alex has spent enough money on her today.

"Well pick which one you want," Alex says. Piper looks to see if she's joking, but she's not.

"Al, you don't have to get me something..." Piper tries but Alex won't have any of it. She scans the shelves and quickly selects the largest stuffed animal. She hands it to Piper and smiles a little.

"You like it?" she says. Piper chews her bottom lip and tries to look at the price but Alex blocks it. "Hm?"

"Yeah, I like it," Piper says softly, smiling a little. It was really cute. Alex makes her way to the cash register and Piper trails along after she picks something of her own out for Alex. Alex pays for the sea-lion at the register and offers to pull the car up. Piper nods and when she leaves, she pays for the key chain ornament she picked out. After she gets her change she steps out and waits in front for Alex. Soon, she pulls up and Piper gets in the passenger's side. The ride back is as quiet as the one there and before Piper knows it they are standing in front of her apartment door again.

"I had a really good time," Piper says, squeezing her sea-lion to her.

"Me too, kid," Alex says, giving her something between a smirk and smile. Piper shifts the stuffed animal she holds to get to her pocket, and pull out what she bought.

"It's for your key chain. Just so you remember today," she says a little shyly, her cheeks turning pink. "You don't seem like a stuffed animal person." Alex takes it and turns it in her palm.

"I'll remember," she says, the corners of her lips turning up. She leans in and gives Piper a peck goodbye, exercising extreme self-control, and turns on her heel and leaves. Piper watches her go before stepping into her apartment and smiling. She closes the door behind her and sets down the sea-lion, unable to mask her happiness. Alex is beautiful and sweet and funny. She is right, she is perfect. Piper has intentions of staying with her.

The phone rings. Piper answers it quickly. Maybe it's Alex?

"Hello?" she says.

"P? It's Elena, I think I got something."

**AN: Tada, the next chapter. It's late, I know I know, but it's a little longer so maybe that helps?**

**I've realized that my characters are different from they are on the show. Piper is less self-conceited and Alex is just plain nicer but I feel like this is how they would be right after they just met? It's kind of like a honeymoon phase but it won't last the entire story. I also hope it doesn't seem like I'm rushing their relationship, I just feel like what I want to be the climax is so far away. Hopefully I make it there!**

**Oh and I'm posting this in the middle of the night and I don't really feel like proofreading very closely so please excuse all mistakes or tell me about them so I can fix them!**

**Thanks for reading of course, I'd love it if you reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a fair warning, the rating has changed to M**

5

"You got something?" Piper says, her mood switching from disappointed because it wasn't Alex, to excitement because of what the words Elena was saying could mean.

"Yeah," Elena answers, and Piper hears her flipping papers in the background. "There are two options, sorry it took so long to find, but it just that I don't usually work on the photography end of things, especially travel."

"No, no you're fine, what do you have?"

"Okay so when you said travel I didn't know how far. The first trip is in New Mexico for some landscape photos for some travel magazine whose name I lost…" more shuffling. "And they promised to buy a round-trip plane ticket for two-weeks starting June 6th.

"The second trip is for Travel Weekly, and they need photographs of Montreal. It would be an expense paid trip for an entire month. They don't usually give things like this to freelancers, and they definitely don't pay for everything that's probably your friends' best option, I'd take it," Elena finishes, catching her breath. Piper sits on her couch, attempting to soak everything in. Elena has always been a fast speaker.

"That sounds great. When's the second trip?" she asks and waits while Elena flips another page.

"Monday."

"Monday?" Piper exclaims. "That's two days away!"

"Hey that's probably why they're willing to hire someone they haven't met!" Elena says, her voice becoming a little defensive.

"I know," Piper says. She exhales slowly. "I know, that's just a lot and…" she trails off, not knowing how to really voice what she's feeling. She's going to kind of miss Alex, and this is such short notice.

"Hey, yeah, I know, I didn't mean to sound rude," Elena apologizes and Piper almost snickers because Elena is very likely the world's nicest person.

"No, thank you so much for this. I'll tell Alex," Piper says.

"See what she, or he I guess, says when you tell them, I need to know tonight. I've got to run, talk to you later P. I've found some new opportunities for you I think, come in and see me soon, okay Hun?"

"Okay," Piper says. There's a click and then Elena's gone and Piper is alone in figuring out how to tell all of this to Alex. She wonders why she ever decided to take this on. She sinks into the couch and sighs loudly, turning the phone over in her palm before she dials Alex's number.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit<em>, Piper are you fucking with me? This isn't funny," Alex says, and that's how Piper remembers why she decided to do this. They are sitting at a bar. An hour or two earlier Piper had called and asked Alex to meet her for drinks, and after saying something like 'What you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see me again?" Alex agreed happily. So they showed up here and spent 30 minutes flirting and smiling at each other over their drinks while some terrible band with the awful name _Sideboob_ played in the background. Then Piper had finally blurted out what had eating her up the entire time and now Alex's was looking at her with wide, beautiful eyes, and her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"It's not a joke," Piper says, stirring her margarita. Alex exhales and Piper just sets down her drink before Alex wraps her arms in a quick and tight embrace.

"Thank you," she murmurs. She looks up and pushes her glasses up and looks at Piper for a minute before saying _fuck it_ in her mind and pressing her lips against the blonde's. Alcohol and excitement course through her veins like fire and she reaches, into her pocket and manages to wiggle a wad of money out of her wallet and pay for the drinks before she pulls Piper outside into warm air. Piper starts to open her mouth in protest but Alex's just kisses her again, strongly wrapping her arms around her petite waist.

Every time Piper kisses Alex she feels like she is on cloud nine. _You said you were going to wait_, she reminds herself and then Alex reaches down and cups her ass before squeezing and Piper moans right there on the sidewalk. Alex pulls back and looks at Piper with undisguised need. She also remembers what Piper said just a few days ago, and realizes again that she's let her libido get the best of her.

"I'm sorry," she says, brushing a hand through her hair, nearly knocking her glasses down from their position on the top of her head. Piper has noticed that it's one of her nervous habits. "I know…but I just...and you…you do these great things for me, you buy me breakfast, and get me jobs, and kiss me like…" she pauses, swallowing. The alcohol is getting to her, or at least that's what she tells herself. "You do these things, but you don't want to sleep with me. Do you just want to work with me? Do you want a job?"

Piper shakes her head furiously, and steps closer. "No, I don't want a job." People are rushing past them on the sidewalk but all they see is each other.

"Then what?" Alex asks, her tone low, begging. "Just tell me, because I know exactly what _I _want." Piper looks at her for half a second, then she quickly close the space between them and crashes her lips against Alex's furiously.

"_You_," she whispers into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Alex's neck tightly. "I want you, Alex. Screw waiting. I _need you_."

And that is all it takes.

Time doesn't really slow down but that's how it seems to Piper as Alex's hails a cab. She flags down a driver and they slip into a cab. They move rather quickly because of all the money Alex thrusts at the driver - which is dumb of her because she doesn't really have money to waste but all she is aware of at present is Piper. She is painfully aware of her intoxicating lavender smell and the slender hand on her thigh. When they get to Alex's place, they don't waste anytime rushing up to her door and inside as quickly as they can before they're on each other. Piper completely loses her inhibitions at this point, and all she's conscious of is Alex's mouth and hands. Her mouth on her own, then her hands on her skin. Somehow her shirt's off and then so is her bra, Alex's following soon after. Then its skin on skin contact along with Alex's mouth trailing to Piper's bare chest and the room is filled with a melody of moans, some Piper's, some Alex's, mingling together in a symphony of ecstasy. They manage to make it into the kitchen before jeans come off and then Piper's senses heighten as Alex finally gives into Piper's begging and lifts her onto the counter before she slides her hands into her panties. Another moan erupts from Piper as she tilts her head back far enough to hit the cabinet. Alex's fingers are magic on their own and after just a couple of minutes Piper is ready to explode, but then Alex slides down, her wet mouth trailing against Piper's inner thigh before she finds Piper's clit and begins to suck. After that Piper groans and arches her back and her body tenses and she contracts around Alex's mouth before her orgasm rips through her.

It won't be her last tonight.

* * *

><p>This time when Alex wakes up, Piper is there. She's snuggled into the mountain of pillows on Alex's bed, the sheet only half covering her, one of her cherry red nipples exposed. Alex smiles and leans over to kiss Piper on the mouth before, running a hand through her hair. Piper blinks and opens her eyes before focusing on Alex who is actually smiling at her, not even smirking.<p>

"Good morning," she says softly and Alex chuckles in sexiest voice before pulling Piper to her and kissing her neck.

"Good morning," she whispers back huskily, sliding a hand down Piper's body, eliciting a small moan from the blonde. "Up for round, what, six?" she mumbles against Piper's smooth skin. Her answer is for Piper to crane her neck sideways and kiss her soundly.

. . .

"Are you all done?" Piper calls upstairs from the kitchen. After a couple more rounds, which ended up with them both adding an orgasm to their lists, Piper went to actually cook breakfast with the groceries Alex had finally made while she packed.

"Yeah, what about you?" Alex says, stepping downstairs. Piper stands in one another one Alex's band t-shirts, her bare bottom just peeking out from below the hem and she is absolutely adorable.

"I am.. finished," Piper says triumphantly, turning around with a spatula in one hand and a her phone with a recipe on it in the other. Alex's chuckles and walks over, wrapping her arms around her before stealing a quick kiss, that turns into a very small make-out session before Piper spins back around and grabs Alex's plate and hands it to her. She'd decided to go out on a limb and make omelets, and she really really hopes that they are good because cooking hasn't always been a strong point for her. Alex's takes the plate with a smile, and Piper does the same before they sit at the table. She waits for Alex to take the first breath and watches as she chews and raises her eyebrows approvingly.

"This is great," she says and that's all it takes for Piper to flash her that 1000 watt smile before she begins to eat as well. Alex can't help but smile just a little before she speaks up again. "What do you feel like doing today?"

Piper chews before she shrugs.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as I get to be with you," Piper answers coyly and Alex just shakes her head and smirks before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Don't try and act all cute now, I know how bad you can be," Alex says, causing Piper to blush.

_"Come here," Alex groans to Piper, who is slowly dancing her way over to Alex from the kitchen after grabbing a glass of water. She flicks her eyes over the blonde's toned body and focuses on her rotating hips. It's past midnight but Alex wants_ _**more. **She bites her lips as Piper straddles her from her position on the sheepskin rug in front of the living room couch. They haven't quite made it to the bedroom yet, which is mostly Piper's fault because she keeps distracting Alex. Like now._

_"What are you gonna do, spank me?" Piper teases, her dark eyes shimmering as she massages Alex's chest with her small hands._

_"You'd like that, huh?" Alex says, biting back a moan._

_"Maybe," Piper answers with a grin before she leans down and flicks her tongue over Alex's nipple, finally earning that moan Alex had been trying to hold back._

Alex had to give it to her, she was good. At the beginning of the night, she'd admitted she'd never even gone down on a female before but that didn't keep her from catching on quickly and making Alex come twice._  
><em>

Yeah she was good.

Now Alex smiles again looking at her, remembering, and already wanting to start again. Luckily she isn't too shy to ask.

"How about we stay in?"

. . .

They spend the whole day together. Half of it's spent in bed, and the other half is just talking. Piper finally gets to put together a decent sized list on the things she knows about Alex and she watches her talk and works on memorizing everything she says, all the small details of her face, the way her bed smells - Everything.

When Piper naps, Alex grabs her camera and snaps a few pictures. She wakes her up of course, and Alex ends up snapping pictures of a messy haired Piper trying to get the camera- and then when that fails- cover her face.

It is such a good day.

By the time the sunsets, Alex remembers that they skipped lunch for something that seemed more appetizing at the time and that she is starving. They order Chinese instead of pizza in a small effort to change things up and eat cuddled together on the couch as they watch some Lifetime movie. After Piper eats, she realizes how freaking exhausted she is, but yet she doesn't want to go to sleep yet. Alex watches as she tries to unsuccessfully fight sleep and smirks a little as she kisses her forehead.

"Go head and get some sleep kid," she murmurs into Piper's hair. Piper shivers a little and cuddles closer still, and Alex tightens her grip on her waist.

"Stay with me," Piper mumbles, sleep threatening to take over.

"Of course," Alex says, another real smile coming to her face. Piper finally sighs contentedly and lets her eyes close and soon she is asleep and snoring softly, causing Alex to chuckle. She then realizes too late that the couch is not the best place to spend the night. She considers waking Piper but her slow, even breathing makes her change her mind and she decides she'll just take one for the team. Tomorrow she has to leave, she realizes, but now she's not as excited. Today was so good. Last night was so good. She doesn't want to be without Piper, not for a minute and especially not for an entire month. But there's nothing she can do now. So tries to embed the way Piper feels in her arms into her memory before she too drops off.

* * *

><p>They take a cab to the airport in the morning. The flight leaves at 8 and it is &amp;:45 and Alex's turn to board. She stands with her carry-on at the gate, looking at Piper.<p>

"I'll video chat you. And call you. Or email. Or text. Whatever," Piper says. "It's just a month."

"It's just a month," Alex repeats. She sighs softly before embracing Piper tightly, not worrying about how they look to anyone else for a just a moment. Then she pulls back first because she know that somehow if it was up to Piper they'd never separate. "I'll call when we land." Boy does she sound whipped. But then Piper smiles and it suddenly doesn't bother her.

"Ok," Piper says as Alex walks away and into the plane. There are no goodbyes, because they aren't needed. As Alex walks onto the plane, puts her carry on away, and sits down in her seat she doesn't hear the bustling people around her because the words to a poem are running through her mind.

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in

my heart)i am never without it(anywhere

i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done

by only me is your doing,my darling)

i fear

no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want

no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows

higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

**AN:Wow another late chapter! I hope it's good enough for you guys. Alex and Piper have finally done *it* did you expect it to come this soon? I apologize, I'm not a great smut writer, which is why I skipped so much of that part. Please keep the reviews up, they keep me inspired!**

**Poem credits to E.E. Cummings, I love him very much. x**


End file.
